


Lost in the woods

by mario3141



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Confessions, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, these bitches love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mario3141/pseuds/mario3141
Summary: "I think there's something up with this stuff," you said somewhat nervously, stepping away from it. Damn it, you thought, as you felt a familiar heat creeping into your core. It was the moss, it had to be.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lost in the woods

You had to keep running, out into the forest as the droids kept firing after you. You knew they'd lose you in these woods, and so did Kit as he ran with you until you could no longer hear the blaster fire pursuing you.

You both stopped in a small clearing, listening for droids. When you heard nothing you tried to com your team, but the signal didn't go through.

"Something is blocking the signal," Kit mentioned, trying things on his wrist com to see if anything would go through. Of course nothing did, so you looked around, a sort of purple moss growing up the trees. You walked over to it, touching it with your fingertips and looking at them. It left a slightly pink hue on your skin and smelled faintly sweet.

Kit made his way over to you as well, checking out the moss. You suddenly felt a heat building deep inside you, noticing the smell of the dust getting stronger as the part you touched began releasing more.

"I think there's something up with this stuff," you said somewhat nervously, stepping away from it. Damn it, you thought, as you felt a familiar heat creeping into your core. It was the moss, it had to be.

You sat down to meditate, trying to get rid of the intrusive sensation. It helped for a moment, but the damn dust was just getting stronger as time wore on, You got up after a while to check on Kit.

As you turned around, you could see how his face was flushed and he was trying so hard not to stare at you— the dust was effecting him just as much as it was you, if not more. Time wore on as the sun began to set and you both began to try to set up a place to sleep.

You could barely keep yourself together long enough to sweep up a bed of leaves to insulate you from the ground before curling up on top of your cloak, the only thing on your mind now was him, the way he looked at you, how he'd touch you...

The sound of a stifled groan from him sent even more heat shooting through you, along with a pang of sympathy; he sounded almost anguished and you knew exactly how he was feeling.

You stood up, knees a little bit weak as you walked over to where he was, laying on his own cloak with his arm over his mouth to muffle his voice, eyes closed and legs crossed. It hurt seeing him like this.

"Kit...?" you spoke up from across the clearing, startling him slightly, then he sat up. 

"Yes? Are you alright?" he responded as you walked over to him. He looked at you desperately for a moment before catching himself and looking down.

"This will... only get worse as the night goes on, unless..." you spoke shyly, wringing your hands and just hoping there wasn't a wet spot on your leggings. You sat down beside him, but he moved back away from you slightly.

"You should not come near me right now... I am not.. Entirely in control..." he informed, staring down at the ground in front of him. "You are impaired, I will not..." he trailed off, one of his hands gripping the other so hard his knuckles looked lighter than usual.

"I... have wanted you, for some time now, long before /this/.." you told him, breath heavy. "I will leave if you don't..."

"So have I..." he responded softly, still looking down. You moved towards him and this time he didn't shy away, but moved closer as well, looking into your eyes.

"I need.. Touch..." you nearly whimpered at the thought of him, alongside the sight of his deep red-black eyes looking into yours, burning with the same need you were struggling with yourself. He took your hand and guided you into his lap, his touch like fire on your skin.

"You're sure you are okay with this...?" he asked, running a hand through your hair.

"Please... It's too much..." you begged in a voice barely above a whisper. You felt his hand move down your waist and between your legs, mewling as be began to move his fingers against your center through the fabric, rolling your hips into his touch.

Your soft, pleasured and relieved sounds filled the air for a few moments longer, before he moved his hand up to your waistband, holding the edge of the hem. 

"May I...?" he asked softly. You nodded urgently, hips rolling into nothing, so desperately needing that sensation. His hand passed your waistband, fingers delicately making circles against your sensitivity. You moaned out a little louder than you expected at the touch.

"Gods, yes... Kit~" you whined softly. The heavy breath he let out at the sound him whispering your name reminded you that you were not the only one in this predicament. How had you been so selfish, just sitting here as he aided you? 

You ran a hand up his thigh, letting your fingertips dance up the tented fabric between his legs. The sound he let out was one of the best things you'd ever heard, it actually made you slightly dizzy for a moment.

"You don't have to..." he breathed, resuming the movement of his hand that he hadn't noticed he stopped.

"Let me help you.. Help both of us..." you said as you moved off his lap and began taking off your robes. "If that's alright.." you added.

"As long as it is okay with you..." he replied, voice heavy as he shifted slightly, watching as you undressed. His eyes on you made you feel like you were on the surface of a star as you peeled off your now soaked leggings. He made quick work of his own clothing, then you got back on his lap.

You wrapped a hand around his length and he groaned at the touch, letting out the most beautiful sounds as you stroked him. You lined him up with your entrance and rubbed him against you for a moment, your voices intermingling as you sank down onto him. You strained slightly, even with how wet you were he was still so big, but the stretch felt so good...

You whimpered at the loss of fullness as he pulled himself back from you, but then he laid you on your back and put your legs around his waist as he lined up again, pushing in slowly and gently.

"My love... You feel so wonderful..." he crooned with his face buried in your neck. You held him so close, moaning out his name as he began to move in and out of you, straining to keep his pace steady. He was still being so careful for you. 

You put a hand on the side of his face and moved his head to look him in the eye.

"Please, Kit... Just let go.. You won't hurt me..." you whispered, guiding him into a tender kiss, his lips hot against your own.

"My love..." he said again, his words going straight to your heart, he was so damn perfect. "It will be.. Intense... I do not mind going slow" he said with his forehead against yours, hips shaking a little.

"Please... I need all of you.. I want to lose my mind with you..." you begged him. You felt him move a hand to your hip as he sped up his thrusts. "Tell me if it is too much.."

It didn't take long for him to get up to speed. You saw stars as he kissed your neck, his moans in your ear as he absolutely rocked your world, hips snapping forward so quick and hard and at just the right angle—

You couldn't even form words as a white hot orgasm poured through you, hotter than the lava flows of Mustafar. You threw your head back and pulled him in hard with your legs, moaning out so loud the whole galaxy probably heard you as your walls clamped down around him.

He pushed impossibly deep inside you as you pushed him over the edge, and you felt his teeth clamp down where your neck met your shoulder as he spasmed within you, his release hot inside you. The sharp feeling at your neck made you feel even better, pulling him in closer as you rode your highs together.

It felt like an eternity of mindless euphoria before you began to come down from your shared high, trickling back into conciseness. All you could hear was the sound of the night along with both of your panting.

"Kit..." you whispered after a moment, loosening your grip on him as he let go of your shoulder with his teeth.

"Oh, Force, I'm so sorry, I-" his eyes went wide as he saw the bite marks on your neck, starting to pull back from you.

"Kit, my love..." you whispered as you held him in. Your words seemed to take his breath away, stoping him in his tracks for a moment.

"I should not have..." he whispered. looking away. You moved his head back to meet your gaze, still feeling light with euphoria.

"I am yours, and only yours..." you said softly, touching your forehead to his. After a moment he pulled out of you and sat up, retrieving a small, basic medical kit from the pocket of his robes, tenderly cleaning you off before taking out a bacta patch. You propped yourself up on your elbows and put a hand over his before he opened it. He looked at you as if he wanted to say something, but then just put the patch back, then starting to retrieve your clothes.

"Lay down... I'd like to just.. hold you for a moment..." you told him, and he complied. You put your head on his chest and cuddled up, folding the cloak over your bodies.

"I love you, Kit..." you whispered as he ran his hand delicately through your hair.

"I love you too, my dearest..." he responded softly. There was nothing on your mind but him, only him, and the way you felt with him in this moment; safe, satisfied, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> first smut I didn't absolutely fail at! have not been writing for long, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
